Archie vs Terminator
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: What happens when Terminators come to Riverdale, and those Terminators look like two students at Riverdale High? - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Miss Lodge will you please hold still," the makeup artist insisted.

Veronica Lodge grunted but did her best to sit still. It was the night of the Halloween costume party at Riverdale High. The black-haired Veronica had convinced her father to hire some of the best makeup artists in Hollywood so that she could win the costume contest.

"This is so awesome," Reggie Mantle said in the chair next to Veronica.

Like Veronica, Reggie was being worked on by a makeup artist as well. Veronica's original plan had been to attend to contest with Archie Andrews, however Archie had chosen to go to the costume with Betty Cooper. Archie and Betty of them were dressing up as Pureheart the Powerful and Superteen, two characters made up by another student Chuck Clayton who was an aspiring cartoonist; Chuck had based the two characters on Archie and Betty. Veronica was annoyed on multiple levels, first because Archie was going with Betty; but second because Chuck hadn't made a character of her. Veronica had suspicions as to why that was, but she wasn't going to give Chuck the satisfaction of her confronting him.

Instead Veronica decided to go with Reggie, insisting that they do a couple's costume. Reggie was resistant at first, he was quite excited about the costume he already had planned, as Arnold Schwarzenegger's Terminator character. Veronica had decided to work with Reggie's idea and she was going as the T-X from Terminator 3.

"Okay… and done…" the makeup artist said as she finished applying the final touches on Veronica.

The makeup artist stepped back letting Veronica get a look at herself in the mirror. Veronica's hair was tied back in a tight bun and she was dressed in a red leather body suit. She had prosthesis on her right hand that made it look like it was transforming into a futuristic weapon of some sort. It hadn't been Veronica's ideal choice of costume, she had wanted to be Vampirella, but she felt she looked pretty bad-ass. She wasn't about to let the make-up artist know that she liked it though.

"It's alright," Veronica said. "Hopefully it's good enough to win the costume contest."

Just then the make-up artist working on Reggie finished.

"And you're done sir," the makeup artist said.

Reggie got up and examined himself in the mirror. The makeup artist had done an amazing job making it look like the skin on the side of Reggie's head and face was peeling and burned away exposing that he was a robot.

"This is fantastic," Reggie exclaimed.

"Careful putting these on," the makeup artist said handing Reggie the sunglasses that went with his costume.

Reggie carefully put the sunglasses on then looked at himself in the mirror once more.

"Hasta la vista, baby," Reggie said in a fake German accent.

"Hmm, we are going to kill at the costume contest tonight," Veronica said as she stood next to Reggie and posed beside him as they admired their reflections. "Let's go show Daddy-kins."

"Alright," Reggie agreed.

The two of them went downstairs and they found Veronica's father Hiram Lodge sitting in the glass sunroom reading a book.

"Daddy-kins! Daddy-kins!" Veronica exclaimed. "Don't Reggie and I look amazing?"

Hiram looked up from his book and wiggled his mustache. He was a little annoyed that Veronica had talked him into shelling out over $100,000 dollars for these costumes, but he had to admit they did look good.

"You look fantastic dear," Hiram replied.

Just then there was a flash followed by the sound of thunder. They all looked outside to see that the sky was clouding up as a storm rolled in.

"Oh, let's try and get a picture with a lightning bolt in the background," Reggie said excitedly. "That was always part of how the time travel worked in the movies."

"Oh yes Daddy-kins, get Smithers to get the good camera!" Veronica said.

Hiram sighed and got up.

"Alright, I think your mother might want to see this too," Hiram agreed.

A few moments later Hiram had found his wife Hermione and the Lodge family butler Smithers. Smithers set up a special camera that was designed to capture things like lightning bolts. Veronica and Reggie posed outside on the large lawn with the approaching storm in the background. Reggie had a big fake mini-gun that was made of foam and rubber but looked fairly realistic.

"That storm looks like it's getting close," Hermione commented as a flash was followed almost immediately by the crack of thunder.

"It's fine mother," Veronica said. "Now Smithers are you ready?"

"Ready when you are Miss Lodge," Smithers replied.

Veronica posed with her one arm on Reggie's hip while her weapon arm was pointing towards the Camera. Reggie held the big minigun with both hands like he was firing it.

All of a sudden there was a flash and boom simultaneously. Both Reggie and Veronica were tossed aside as they were struck by a lightning bolt. Hermione let out a terrified scream at the sight of her daughter lying on the ground. Hiram ran to check on his daughter while Smithers went to check on Reggie.

"Veronica? VERONICA?" Hiram exclaimed.

He leaned down but it didn't seem like his daughter was breathing. He placed a hand on her neck trying to feel for a pulse but he found nothing. He noticed that her skin was oddly cool to the touch, which was strange since she had just been struck by lightning which was known to be hotter than the sun.

"Hermione she doesn't have a pulse," Hiram said looked back over his shoulder at his wife. "Call… urk!"

Hiram was abruptly cut off as his daughter's hand suddenly shot up and wrapped around his throat.

"Veronica let me go," Hiram demanded as she struggled both to breathe and pry Veronica's hand off of his neck.

However Veronica didn't let go, instead she just stared up at her father with a passive face her eyes barely blinking, not saying a word.

"Smithers!" Hiram choked as he looked towards his butler.

Smithers was checking on Reggie, but he too hadn't found any sign of life. He turned to go try and help Hiram but suddenly stopped his tracks and was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see Reggie, who just a moment ago had been lying on the ground seemingly dead, standing over him, his face expressionless.

"Mister Mantle, what…" Smithers started to ask.

He was cut off and Reggie stomped his foot down on Smither's head, crushing it with inhuman strength. At the same time Veronica squeezed her hand snapping Hiram's neck and then she tossed him aside nearly twenty feet as she stood up. Hermione let out a scream at seeing Hiram and Smithers killed so quickly and brutally.

Veronica pointed her gun transformed hand at Hermione and suddenly the end began to glow orange. Hermione's eyes went wide a moment before a blast of orange plasma flew at her striking her in the chest and incinerating her into a pile of ash. Veronica lowered the arm and the weapon transformed into a metal hand before liquid metal slithered down from just above her elbow and covered it before transforming into skin.

Veronica then turned towards Reggie.

"The Reggie unit is damage," she commented, her voice oddly monotone.

"The damage is superficial and will not impact the mission," Reggie responded in the same monotone.

"State mission parameters," Veronica said.

"Primary objective: Kill Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper; secondary objectives all other students at Riverdale High," Reggie stated.

"Affirmative," Veronica agreed.

Reggie then bent down and picked up his mini-gun. He pulled one of the two triggers and the multiple barrels began spinning. Without a word Veronica and Reggie walked away callously stepping over the corpses of Hiram and Smithers.

* * *

Principal Waldo Weatherbee was at the entrance of Riverdale High. Inside the school's Halloween Dance and Costume Party was well underway. Weatherbee was just waiting to check any students arriving late. There had been a storm approaching not that long ago but then all of a sudden it had stopped.

"I guess the spooky weather fits the day," Weatherbee muttered to himself.

Just then he saw two figures approaching. As they got within the range of the lights on the school Weatherbee was able to make out that it was Veronica and Reggie. Being a fan of the Terminator films himself, Weatherbee immediately recognized that they were dressed up as the two terminators from Terminator 3 and that their costumes were very realistic looking. He was a little surprised that they hadn't arrived in Veronica's family's limousine, especially given the weather. The two of them walked up to the school without saying a word to Weatherbee.

"Nice costumes," Weatherbee commented.

Neither of them even gave a glance at Weatherbee and just proceeded towards the doors. There was a policy at the school of not allowing any weapons, real or otherwise in the school. Weatherbee had a collection of fake weapons inside the door from various students.

"Um, Mister Mantle you're going to have to leave your gun here," Weatherbee said.

Reggie stopped where he was, and with a rather robotic motion turned towards Weatherbee.

"No," Reggie responded.

"I'm going to have to insist," Weatherbee said as he grabbed a hold of the weapon and tried to take it away from Reggie.

As his hands touched the weapon Weatherbee was surprised to find that it was made of metal, not plastic like he had expected. And when he tried to pull it away from Reggie he wasn't able to make it budge while Reggie simply held the weapon effortless.

"What the…?" Weatherbee muttered. "Gack!"

Weatherbee looked down to see a hand emerging from the center of his chest. Veronica pulled her hand out of Weatherbee's back and he crumpled to the ground in a heap. There was a silent look between her and Reggie before the two proceeded into the school.

* * *

In the gymnasium the Halloween Dance was well underway. Students were dancing or milling about and talking as music blared in the background.

Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper were over by the punch bowl getting drinks. Archie was dressed in an orange and blue spandex suit with a blue cape while Betty was a red spandex suit with a white cape.

"Hey, hey look who it is, my two favourite superheroes," a voice behind them said.

Archie and Betty turned around to see Chuck Clayton and his girlfriend Nancy Woods. Chuck was dressed up as Marvel Comics' Black Panther, while Nancy was in a costume of Storm from the X-Men similar to the one Halle Berry wore in the films.

"Hey the idea was all yours," Archie responded.

"You guys look pretty good yourselves," Betty said. "I think you've got a good chance at winning the couples contest."

" Are you kidding, you two are a lock," Nancy stated. "I mean everyone is pulling for you Betty."

Betty was considered the nicest and most likable girl at school by almost everyone. There was a sort Twilight-esque thing at school with students picking sides on which girl they wanted Archie to date, Team Betty or Team Veronica; and the vast majority of the school was Team Betty. Somehow Archie managed to remain oblivious to all of this.

"Well I don't know," Betty said. "I mean there's some costumes here that our better than ours."

Just then the doors to the gymnasium on the far side slammed open with a bang. Everyone looked to see Reggie and Veronica standing in the doorway. Reggie was holding the mini-gun pointing it into the gymnasium.

Big Moose Mason, one of the biggest students at school, who was dressed up as Frankenstein approached Reggie.

"Duh, Reggie you were supposed to leave that gun with Weatherbee," Moose said.

In response Reggie opened fired with the mini-gun riddling Moose's big frame with bullets. Reggie then continued to spray bullets across the gymnasium mowing down dozens of students. Screams broke out and students fled in a panic. Archie hid under the drink table and pulled Betty under it with him.

As Reggie continued to fire Veronica transformed her arm into a weapon once more and scanned the room. She noticed Chuck and Nancy who were fleeing for one of the exits and fired her plasma cannon. Chuck dropped to the ground pulling Nancy with him as the shot passed over top of them and blew a huge hole in the gymnasium wall. However as Chuck and Nancy got to their feet they were gunned down by Reggie.

Just then Reggie's gun began to click as it had run out of ammo, Reggie tossed the now useless weapon aside where it landed with a heavy thud. He and Veronica scanned the gymnasium. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere and almost nobody was moving. Calmly Veronica and Reggie picked their way through the gymnasium examining the victims.

"Primary targets not identified," Veronica stated.

"Conclusion, targets have fled," Reggie stated.

"Suggestion, separate and search the premises and find targets," Veronica said.

"Affirmative," Reggie agreed.

The two of them then robotically left the gymnasium without another word. Once they were gone Archie peeked his head out from beneath the table.

"What the hell is going on?" Archie exclaimed.

"It's like they're not even Reggie and Veronica," Betty said as she fought back tears at the sight of her classmates lying dead before her.

"It's like they're actually terminators," Archie added.

"Yeah but that's impossible," Betty said. "Right?"

Archie shrugged.

"I mean Veronica turned her hand into some kind of futuristic weapon and blew a whole in that wall," Archie said pointing at the destroyed wall.

"Holy shit, fuck, hell, damnit," Betty cursed in a panic using words she almost never used. "If they're actually terminators how are we going to stop them?"

"I don't know," Archie replied. "Maybe Dilton has an idea?"

Dilton Doiley was smartest student at school; smarter than the teachers on most subjects. If anyone could come up with a plan it would be him. Dilton hadn't attended the dance, it wasn't really his thing, he was a bit socially awkward. Instead he had hosted a Dungeons and Dragons game night with some of the other socially awkward students. Archie and Betty both knew about it, because their friend Jughead was one of the other students that had been invited to Dilton's house.

"Okay but how exactly are we going to get to Dilton?" Betty asked.

"We're just going to have to make a run for it," Archie replied.

"Well that's not exactly a comforting idea," Betty grumbled.

"If you have something better I'd love to hear it," Archie replied.

"No I don't," Betty said. "But alright, Reggie ran out of ammo for his gun so he probably doesn't have a weapon which means we just need to outrun him."

"That shouldn't be a problem if we can get to my car," Archie said.

"Again, not comforting, you car has a tendency to break down at very inopportune moments," Betty stated.

"She won't fail me tonight," Archie declared. "Now come on."

He lead the way out of the gym through the exit that Reggie had taken. Quietly they crept through the hallway keeping an eye out for either Reggie or Veronica. From down the hallway in one of the bathrooms came a scream that suddenly went quiet. Both Archie and Betty ran knowing that meant one of the terminators was in the bathroom and had just killed someone.

Archie and Betty burst out the doors and made it to the school parking lot. They ran to Archie's car and got in. Archie struggled to start it the engine not wanting to turn over.

"Come on! Come on!" Betty shouted in a panic.

Finally on the third try the engine roared to life.

"That's my girl," Archie whispered to his car.

He then slammed the car into gear and floored it, racing out of the parking lot. A moment later Reggie burst out the side door and saw the car racing away, his sensors were able to catch a glimpse of Archie and Betty in the front seat of the car. He then activated his wireless communications to Veronica.

 _Primary targets have escaped in a vehicle_ , Reggie reported. _Acquiring vehicle to pursue_.

 _Understood I will join you shortly_ , Veronica responded.

Reggie made his way into the parking lot and to the nearest car. He then punched through the driver's side window shattering the glass and unlocked the door.

Just then four police cars pulled up to the school sirens blaring. Riverdale didn't have a particularly large police force so this was just about every on-duty officer reporting. Six of the officers went in the front doors of the school while two came around the side. One of them noticed Reggie breaking into the car.

"Hey! Hey what are you doing?" the officer demanded.

Reggie looked up and glared at the officer. The officer froze in his tracks, something was odd about this teenager, his costume seemed to realistic. His partner meanwhile had stopped about ten feet from the side entrance and was watching.

"Step away from the car," the first officer said raising his gun and pointing it at Reggie.

Reggie ignored him and went back to attempting to hot wire the vehicle.

"I said stop what you're doing or I'll shoot," the officer said.

His partner was very slowly taking steps toward Reggie when he stopped, sensing that something was behind him. He drew his weapon and spun around to see Veronica standing just a few feet away from him, her face stoic.

"I like your gun," Veronica remarked looking at his weapon.

Veronica's gaze then moved to the policeman's face. Before he could react she reached out snapped his neck in an instant and took his gun. She then calmly walked towards the first officer who was still threatening to shoot Reggie but clearly had no desire to actually shoot. Veronica walked up behind him and calmly put two bullets into the back of his head killing him instantly.

Reggie looked up from what he was doing to Veronica.

"Put his clothes on," Veronica instructed him.

Veronica then morphed her clothes to mimic a police officer's uniform. Reggie reached down and began undressing the dead officer. Veronica meanwhile went over to the two dead officers' cruiser and went to get in. At that moment one of the officers that had gone in the school came out looking to throw up from the carnage he had seen inside.

"Hey who are you, what you doing?" he asked before covering his mouth.

Veronica responded by raising the pistol and firing two shots into the officer's head with unerring accuracy. The shots attracted the attention of the other five officers still inside and they quickly came running out. They noticed Veronica immediately.

"Drop the weapon and put your hands up!" one of them shouted.

Veronica responded by firing her gun and dropping two of the officers. The others quickly took cover and returned fire. Veronica was hit by the bullets which left small silver craters in the polymimetic alloy that covered her robotic body, but did nothing to stop her.

Veronica got closer and then put a bullet into the head of each of the remaining officers before calmly turning around and walking back to the police car. Reggie had just finished getting changed. He opened up the trunk of one of the police cruisers to reveal a pair of shotguns inside. He grabbed one and a bunch of ammunition for it and pumped it once.

"Let's go," Veronica said her voice almost sounding impatient as she got into the driver's seat of the police car.

Reggie climbed into the passenger seat and the tires screeched as Veronica floored it and drove away from the school.

* * *

 _Can the pair of Terminators be stopped? Or will Betty and Archie be the next victims? Find out by reading on! Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Archie slammed on the brakes as his car screeched to a stop outside of Dilton's house. He and Betty both jumped out of the car and ran to the front door and began desperately ringing the doorbell. Finally Dilton came and answered the door dressed in a wizard's costume.

"Archie? Betty? What are you doing here?" Dilton asked.

Archie and Betty forced their way inside and closed the door.

"Dilton, Veronica and Reggie have somehow turned into terminators, or been replaced by terminators or something," Archie said.

"They killed everyone at the Halloween Dance," Betty added.

"What? You're not making sense," Dilton said.

"They killed everyone," Archie repeated. "Chuck and Nancy… they were gunned down right in front of us."

"Veronica transformed her arm into some kind of energy weapon and it fired this orange ball that blew apart the wall," Betty said.

"Okay, okay slow down," Dilton said raising his hands.

Just then Jughead along with three girls came upstairs from the basement. Jughead was dressed up in clerical robes and holding a foam mace. Archie and Betty recognized two of the girls. First was Wendy Weatherbee the niece of their Principal. She had short dark hair dyed with red streaks and she was currently dressed up in what looked like leather armour. The second they recognized was Avalon Priss who preferred to go by Shrill. Shrill was a goth who had black hair with white bangs, but unlike the normal goth clothing she usually wore she was dressed up like a barbarian.

The third girl was one that Betty and Archie had seen before but they didn't know her name. She had very pale almost white blonde hair and freckles. She was dressed up in a witch or sorceress costume of some sort.

"Hey what's going on up here?" Jughead asked.

"What's going on with you, I thought you didn't want to dress up for Halloween?" Archie responded.

"Juggie's not dressed up for Halloween he's dressed up for LARPing," the blonde girl they didn't know stated.

"Wait… Juggie? Who is this?" Betty asked Jughead.

"Oh um, this is Sabrina, she's from Greensville," Jughead replied. "We were friends before I moved to Riverdale."

Archie and Betty were so caught off guard by the thought of Jughead having a female friend they didn't know about, that they momentarily forgot about the fact that Reggie and Veronica had turned into killer robots.

"We will talk about this later," Archie said to Jughead. "But right now we've got a more serious problem, Reggie and Veronica have transformed into Terminators."

"You mean like the killer robots from the movies?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah," Betty answered. "Exactly like that."

Jughead just nodded thoughtful.

"You know this sounds ridiculous, right?" Wendy said.

"It would if we hadn't watch them massacre everyone at Riverdale High," Archie said.

"Or the fact that Veronica has a robotic arm that can turn into some kind of energy weapon," Betty added.

"Oh that sounds kind of cool," Shrill commented.

"She would have killed you," Betty stated.

"Oh, that's not so cool," Shrill said.

"How is any of this even possible?" Dilton asked.

"That's probably a question we can worry about later," Sabrina said to the surprise of everyone. "We should probably focus more on stopping them."

"Yeah, Sabrina's right," Archie agreed. "So Dilton, you have any ideas?"

Dilton shrugged and shook his head.

"Well in the movies the first time the Terminator was destroyed by a hydraulic press," Jughead said. "And in the second one they were melted at a steel mill."

"In the third movie did the one terminator blow up the other one with his power core?" Shrill asked.

"Yep," Jughead nodded.

"Okay well none of the ideas are really feasible," Dilton said. "There are no hydraulic presses or steel mills in Riverdale."

"Well if they're machines can't they be short circuited?" Wendy suggested.

"In theory yes," Dilton agreed. "I mean they'd probably have some sort of protection. You wouldn't want them to simply touch a battery and poof, that's it. But if we hit them with a high enough voltage it should at least take them offline temporarily."

"Well what about an electromagnetic pulse?" Jughead proposed.

"That would probably shut them down, but there's problems with that idea. First of all building such a device is pretty difficult and secondly it would also take out any and all electronic devices in the area since a directional pulse isn't really feasible," Dilton said. "Plus if they're at all like the terminators from the movie then they've been protected. The EMP would shut them down but only for a while maybe an hour, maybe just a few minutes."

"Well what are we going to do?" Archie asked.

"I can easily create a sort of super taser weapon, it should short circuit them, but I'm going to need some time," Dilton replied.

"Don't worry we can hold them off," Sabrina said.

"We can?" Betty asked looking at her in confusion.

"Yep, follow me," Sabrina said.

Sabrina went outside to her car and Archie, Betty, Jughead, Wendy and Shrill all followed her. She popped open the trunk to reveal that it was full of weaponry. There were a lot of bladed weapons, but there was also several shotguns, handguns and a grenade launcher.

"Whoa awesome!" Shrill exclaimed picking up the grenade launcher.

"Um, why do you have this stuff Sabrina?" Jughead asked.

"Well this is my aunts' car, they use this stuff in their line of work," Sabrina replied with a shrug as she handed a shotgun to Betty.

"And what exactly do they do?" Betty inquired.

"They're um, freelance contractors," Sabrina replied cryptically.

Clearly they weren't about to get a straight answer, but as the saying went don't look a gift horse in the mouth and nobody was going to question the fortunate windfall of weapons. At that moment a police car skidding around the corner, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Why would the cops be coming here?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't think that's the cops!" Jughead shouted as the cop car barrelled towards them.

As the car got closer they all saw that Veronica, now dressed as a police officer was behind the wheel with Reggie beside her. Reggie smashed his arm through the window and pointed a handgun at them.

"Get down guys," Shrill said.

Shrill stepped forward and fired the grenade launcher. At the same time Reggie fired from the police car getting off three shots. The grenade flew through the air and struck the police car and it exploded in flames.

"Whoa, yeah nice shot Shrill!" Archie exclaimed. "Shrill?"

Everyone looked to see that Shrill was lying on the ground, the grenade launcher next to her. There was a gun shot wound in her head and two in her chest. Her eyes were wide open and staring blankly up at the sky. Everyone quickly crowded around her but it was clear that Shrill was dead.

"Shrill? No, no, no, no," Wendy muttered.

Just then there was a noise from the wreckage of the police car.

"We need to get out of here!" Betty exclaimed.

She grabbed the grenade launcher and started to run away down the street, Archie followed her. Jughead meanwhile made his way back towards Dilton's house.

"Sabrina?" Jughead called back.

Sabrina tried to pull Wendy away from her friend but Wendy wasn't moving. Sabrina then ran back towards Dilton's house with Jughead. Wendy just stayed behind crying over the dead body of her friend.

Veronica emerged from the police car and stepped away unscathed. Reggie meanwhile got out looking a little worse for the wear, most of his hair had been burned off and far more of his metal chassis was exposed. Veronica looked him up and down.

"Your mobility has been reduced to eighty-three point four percent," Veronica stated. "I will continue pursuit of the primary targets, you engage the secondary targets."

"Affirmative," Reggie responded.

Down in the basement Dilton was hard at work trying to make the taser when Jughead and Sabrina came running down the stairs.

"Dilton I hope your weapon is going to be ready soon," Jughead said out of breath.

"Why what's going on?" Dilton asked. "I heard something out there."

"They're here already," Jughead answered. "Dilton… they got Shrill."

"Well where's Archie and Betty and Wendy?" Dilton asked.

"Archie and Betty ran off down the street and Veronica chased after them," Sabrina replied. "As for Wendy… I dunno she wouldn't leave Shrill."

"They were best friends," Jughead commented quietly.

Just then there was a crashing noise upstairs.

"Shit he's inside already!" Jughead cursed.

"It's kind of fortunate that Archie and Betty drew one of them away actually," Dilton remarked as he finished putting together his device. "This thing will take to long to recharge to be used effectively on both of them if they were together."

"Well let's go stop him," Jughead said.

"One other issue," Dilton said.

Dilton pointed at his device, which it looked as if he had made it out of a shop vac. A shop vac that was plugged in.

"Um… does that need to be plugged in to work?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, and it's pretty heavy to move," Dilton replied. "Best I can do on such short time."

Just then they heard thumping footsteps.

"Fuck he's coming downstairs!" Jughead exclaimed.

"Just, get back," Dilton said.

Dilton pointed his device at the landing of the staircase. Just then Reggie appeared on the landing. They were all momentarily caught off-guard by the fact that they could see half of his robotic skull. However as Reggie raised his arm to point his handgun at them Dilton fired his device. Two wires shot out and hit Reggie pumping him with electricity. Reggie froze in place and then toppled down the stairs, remaining in the same position as if he were a statue.

"Ha, ha yes!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Well don't get too excited yet, that won't necessarily keep him down," Dilton said.

"Well what are you going to do?" Jughead asked.

"What they do with Arnold's character in all the sequels," Dilton replied. "I'm going to reprogram him."

* * *

Archie and Betty stopped at a random house and hid behind the garage to try and catch their breath.

"Archie what are we going to do?" Betty asked as she gasped for breath.

"We have to hope that Dilton can come through," Archie responded.

Just then the side door to the home opened and a woman poked her head out.

"Archie? Betty?" she asked. "What are you two doing here?"

As Archie and Betty looked around they realized where they were. They were at Reggie's house and it was his mother Vicky who was questioning them. Neither of them knew what to say; they weren't sure how Vicky would take the news that her son had turned into a killer robot along with Veronica and they had massacred almost everyone at the Halloween Dance, or if she would even believe it.

"Well um…" Betty stuttered wanting to say something.

However just then they heard a high-pitched whining noise behind them. They turned around to see Veronica had transformed her arm into the energy weapon against and was charging it up.

"Get down!" Archie exclaimed.

He and Betty dropped to the ground as Veronica fired. The blast passed just inches over Betty and Veronica, however Vicky Mantle wasn't so lucky. The blast struck and in an instant she was incinerated into nothing but a small pile of ash leaving behind nothing but the slippers she had been wearing.

Archie and Betty both scrambled to their feet and ran off again however Veronica was hot on their tales and unlike them she wasn't tiring.

"We need to split up," Archie said.

"What? No!" Betty disagreed.

"Yes, now go, I'll try and draw her off," Archie said.

Archie turned and started heading off in another direction.

"Hey you metal bitch, come and get me!" He shouted back at Veronica.

Veronica paused and looked back and forth between Betty and Archie. She then turned to start going after Betty.

"No, no, come and get me!" Archie shouted as he stopped and waved at her..

Veronica paused a second time, she raised the pistol she had taken from the police officer and fired. Archie ran and ducked but let out a cry as one shot grazed his shoulder. Veronica then turned back towards Betty, but Betty was gone. If she had not been a robot frustration would have appeared on Veronica's face. Instead she simply began marching after Archie, with his wound he would be easy to track and terminate.

* * *

Betty had hopped a fence and had doubled back towards Dilton's house. It seemed like Veronica had decided to go after Archie and she was able to slow down a bit and catch her breath. She stopped when she got in sight of Dilton's house. Everything seemed quiet except for the burning police car on the street nearby. It was a little strange that there was no fire department, but Betty suspected they were busy else where right now.

Betty cautiously approached Dilton's house, she wasn't sure if Reggie had gotten to them or not.

"Dilton? Jughead? Sabrina?" Betty called out.

Just then a figure appeared in the doorway causing Betty to pause. She then let out a scream of terror as she saw that it was Reggie and turned and ran in the other direction.

"Betty wait!" she heard Jughead shout.

Betty stopped and turned. She saw Dilton, Jughead and Sabrina all standing behind Reggie who was still walk towards her.

"What, what's going on?" Betty asked frightened and confused.

Reggie stopped in front of Betty and held out his hand; the skin was all burned off revealing the mechanical hand beneath.

"Come with me if you want to live," Reggie said.

At that both Jughead and Dilton broke out laughing. Betty however did not find it at all funny.

"That is not funny guys," She said as she stormed past Reggie towards Dilton and Jughead.

"Told you so," Sabrina muttered.

"Oh come on, it's a little funny," Jughead said.

"No, Archie is out there with Veronica after him," Betty said. "He led her off to give me time to get away. We have to help."

"She's right," Dilton agreed. "Which way did they go?"

"This way," Betty said. "We actually got split up at Reggie's house, Veronica killed his mother."

Everyone looked at Reggie but he displayed absolutely no emotion at the news, although it would have been hard to see since half the skin on his face was gone exposing the robotic skull underneath. Betty then led the way back towards Reggie's house.

Archie paused to try and catch his breath and he took a moment to examine the wound on his shoulder. It was pretty shallow and it wasn't bleeding very badly, although it did hurt a lot. Archie likened it to the paper cut of bullet wounds, barely a wound but it hurts like hell.

Archie looked around to see where he was. He was in Pickens Park, he'd hoped to lose Veronica in the forest that ran through the park, and it seemed like for now he'd succeeded. He just hoped that Betty had gotten away.

Just then Archie heard a rustling in the trees nearby. He turned towards the noise worried that Veronica had found him. However he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Wendy.

"Wendy what are you doing here? How did you get away?" Archie asked upon seeing his friend.

"They didn't even look at me," Wendy replied. "They just left me."

"That's lucky," Archie said. "Did you see Veronica?"

"Yes she went off looking for Betty Cooper," Wendy replied. "We need to find her first."

"Crap, you're right," Archie said. "Come on let's go!"

Betty and the others had gotten to the Mantle household; from there Reggie had been able to track where Archie had run off to. The trail took them towards Pickens Park. As they arrived at the park they saw Archie emerge from the woods followed by Wendy. Betty, Dilton, Jughead and Sabrina all stopped.

"Archie get away from her!" Jughead shouted.

Archie stopped in his tracks.

"What? Why?" he asked.

His question was answered a second later as a hand emerged from his chest clutching his heart. Archie looked back to see Wendy's face morph into a liquid metal before take the face of Veronica.

"NO!" Betty screamed.

Reggie calmly walked forward and fired the shotgun he had striking Veronica knocking her back. However it did no damage. He then began striking her with heavy blows to her head, but Veronica just calmly stood and took them. One blow caused her head to spin around three hundred and sixty degrees but still did no damage.

"Dilton, he can't beat her," Betty said.

"Oh he can, don't worry," Dilton said confidently as he pulled something from his pocket.

Veronica head butted Reggie causing him to stagger back a few steps. She then transformed her hand into a weapon but before she could aim it at Reggie he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Do it now Dilton!" Jughead shouted.

All of a sudden an explosion erupted engulfing both Terminators in flames. Betty, Dilton, Jughead and Sabrina were all knocked to the ground by the force. Bits of debris went flying everywhere.

As Betty picked herself up she looked to see that both of the Terminators had been reduced to nothing but debris. Beside her Dilton was lying on his back chuckling.

"What the hell Dilton, what's so funny?" Betty demanded.

"Nothing, it's just I'm happy that it worked," Dilton replied still chuckling.

"What worked?" Betty asked.

"Dilton reprogrammed Reggie," Jughead replied. "We knew he couldn't beat Veronica in a one on one fight. So Dilton programmed in a suicide mission of sorts."

"I couldn't get the Terminator to destroy itself, but I could make him grab Veronica in a bearhug and I could remotely detonate his power cells," Dilton explained. "Just like at the end of T3."

"Oh," Betty said understanding.

"I think the hard part is going to be explain what happened here tonight," Sabrina said.

"Well I think it's all pretty straight forward, except for how Veronica and Reggie became Terminators," Dilton said. "That's the only part that can't be explain."

"And maybe it never will be," Jughead added.

* * *

 _The Terminators are defeated... or are they? And how did Reggie and Veronica become Terminators in the first place? Perhaps the answers are in the epilogue? Please Review!_


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The stretch limousine pulled up to Pickens Park. The park had been cordoned off and investigators were picking over the park to investigate the explosion that had taken place last night. The rear door to the limousine opened and a tall red headed young woman of just eighteen stepped out dressed in business attire. She calmly walked out into the middle of the investigation to where two men in a white hazmat-style suits were examining the crater that had been created by the explosion. Neither man noticed the young woman standing on the edge of the crater.

"What, what is this?" one of them said as he held up what look like most of a human skull.

"Give that here," the young woman said.

The two men turned and were shocked to see the young woman there.

"Miss, miss Blossom," second of them stammered.

"Here, here take it," the first said handing the fragment to her.

The woman, Cheryl Blossom, took the fragment from him and examined it. There was a spot on the back and she opened it up to find a futuristic computer chip inside. A smile slowly spread across her face as she slid the chip back into place and closed the skull fragment up.

"Thank you," Cheryl said as she walked back to the limousine and got in.

As she got in Cheryl sat down to a young man with red hair who looked to be the same age as her.

"What is that?" the young man asked.

"This, Jason my dear brother, is what will allow you to join father and I," Cheryl replied.

"You're not my sister and Dad is in a coma that doctors say he's never coming out of," Jason retorted. "And I will never…"

Jason was cut off as Cheryl grabbed him with one hand and tossed him towards the front of the limousine like he was a rag doll. Her eyes glowed an eerie red.

"I assure you Jason, that I am still very much your sister," Cheryl said. "And I have told you what has happened with father. But if you insist on resisting…"

The skin on Cheryl's left arm turned to a silvery liquid and then pulled back revealing a metal arm underneath. The arm then transformed into a buzz saw that whirred to life.

"No, no don't kill me!" Jason begged.

Cheryl moved towards him but suddenly stopped. She cocked her head as if she was listening to something. Her facial expression changed to one of disappointment.

"You are lucky," Cheryl said to Jason. "Father says he still has a use for you."

"What? A use for me?" Jason whimpered. "What use?"

Cheryl ignored his question and transformed the saw back into her hand before she pushed the button for the intercom to the driver.

"Driver, please take us back to the mansion," Cheryl requested.

The limousine then slowly pulled away from Pickens Park.

 **The End…?**

* * *

 _There are more Terminators? Does this mean a sequel? Maybe. Thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think._


End file.
